powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Rescue Rush
'Power Rangers Rescue Rush '''is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's '''eighteenth season of Super Sentai. It is based on rescue forces. Synopsis Evil future robots have invaded the past to take down all heroes. They didn't expect for the latest team of heroes to rise up and defeat them. With the assisstance of their droids, this team is as strong as ever. They are Power Rangers...RESCUE RUSH! Rangers * Caleb Caleb is the brave Red Ranger. He is a firefighter. In Animal Upgrade mode, he gains powerful fists and super strength. His zord is a fire truck. * Beckett Beckett is the humble Blue Ranger. He is a coast guard. In Animal Upgrade, he wields a super hose and scuba equitment. His zord is a boat. * Leslie Leslie is the empathetic White Ranger. She is a nurse. In Animal Upgrade mode, she gains sharp claws and various tracking systems. Her zord is an ambulence. * Judah Judah is the serious Black Ranger. He is a cop. In Animal Upgrade mode, he gains sound blasters and rocket skates. His zord is a police car. * Beauregard Beauregard is the loyal Green Ranger. In Animal Upgrade mode, he gains razor disc launchers and a jetpack. His zord is a helicopter. * Kurt Kurt is the honorable Purple Ranger. He is a soldier in the U.S. military. In Animal Upgrade mode, he gains a laser sniper rifle and gravity manipulation. His zord is a tank. * Alexandra Alexandra is the confident Orange Ranger. She is an Air Force pilot. Her droid is Avo the Eagle. In Animal Upgrade mode, she has shields and wings. Her zord is a jet. Her actress would be Laura Harrier. Allies * The General The General is the commanding officer of the Rescue Rush. We never see his face in the series, but we do know that he is an old man. Whoever he is, he can be trusted. * Kong the Red Gorilla Kong is Caleb's droid partner. He is tough and judgemental. * Stream the Blue Dolphin Stream is Beckett's droid partner. He is playful and energetic. * Whiskers the Cat Whiskers is Leslie's droid partner. She is lazy and easily frightened. * Hound the Dog Hound is Judah's droid partner. He is noble and serious. * Crackers the Parrot Crackers is Beauregard's droid partner. He is sassy and jokey. * Stampede the Elephant Stampede is Kurt's droid partner. He is wise and understanding. * Avo the Eagle Avo is ???'s droid partner. He is adventourous and free spirited. Villains * Latarax Latarax is an evil robot who has taken over the future. He is actually not actually from the future. He was sent there by an unknown individual. For now, the rangers must focus on defeating this commanding king of evil. However, the rangers later learn that someone inside of Rescue Rush created Latarax by turning himself into a cyborg. The person's identity is revealed in the penultimate episode. When he is destroyed, the future changes for the better without erasing the events of the season from happening. * Nenten Nenten was actually Latarax's original body who is now a glitchy mess. His AI works and can fight, but it's just not as powerful as Latarax. * Nexeriss * Chronodroids Monsters * Jetpack Drone * Flame Drone This drone is outfitted with flamethrowers, flares, and fireproof armor. * Copy Drone Copy Drone is faced in the episode "Dial Clone". This drone is capable of creating duplicates of anything. * Sonic Drone This speaker themed monster. It is capable of unleashing sonic waves. * Electricity Drone This wire tower themed monster. It is capable of absorbing electricity and redirecting it at it's enemies. * Turbo Drone This race car themed monster. He is extremely fast. * Twister Drone This drone is armed with turbine cannons that summon hurricane level winds. * Flood Drone This water pump themed monster. It has the power to spray high pressure jets of water. * Chill Drone * Mirror Drone Mirror Drone is faced in the episode "Mirror Test". This drone is capable of copying the rangers weapons and abilities. * Sword Drone This knight themed monster. It has a database of the greatest swordsmen in human history. * Seismic Drone Seismic Drone is faced in the episode "Quake Care". This jackhammer themed monster can create earthquakes. * Cruncher Drone This drone has giant jaws and beartrap hands. * Chameleon Drone This drone is capable of invisability. * Data Drone This monster is capable of stealing the data from computer systems. * Infiltration Drone Infiltration Drone is faced in the episode "Inside and Out". This monster looks like a woman and is capable of blending into mankind undetected. * Shield Drone This drone is armed with a forcefield that stops almost every attack. * Snooze Drone This monster is able to make people go to sleep. * Fuse Drone This monster can use explosives. * Cage Drone Cage Drone is faced in the episode "Coming of Cage". This monster is capable of capturing people. * Warp Drone This drone can teleport short distances for surprise attacks. It wields twin wrist blades. * Hypnonis Drone Hypnosis Drone is faced in the episode "Loss of Control". This monster is capable of mid controlling another's mind. * Boxing Drone This boxer themed monster. He can hit with incredible force. * Bazooka Drone This American soldier themed monster. * Slime Drone Future Power Colors Arsenal Watch Personal Weapons: * Firefighter Axe * Coast Guard Harpoon Gun * Nurse Staff * Police Saber * Parrot Blaster * Elephant Club * Falcon Bow Rescue Rusher(Team Attack) Animal Upgrade Mode ''This mode was created to give the ranger's a fighting chance against the more advanced drones. To form it, the rangers respective droid transforms into wearable armor. Each ranger gains access to new weaponry and skills. Megazords * Protector Megazord(Spin Slash) * Lutenant Megazord(Battle Cannon) * Jungle Madness Megazord * Jungle Battle Megazord Episodes # Future Shock # Quake Care # Dial Clone # General Knowledge # Beauty Sleep # Fake Care # To Catch a Perpetrator # Inside and Out # You and What Army? # Coming of Cage # Unit of Strength # Mirror Test # Bad Time # Loss of Control # Fire and Vice # Soldier of Fortune # One Piece Missing # Law of the Jungle # How I Met Your Brother # Birthday Problem # The Good, the Bot, and the Ugly # The Betrayal of Trust # Matter of Time Dakkai Sentai Kyuukyuuger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37759096/Dakkai-Sentai-KYUUKYUUGER